Outtakes Neustart mit Hindernissen
by Brockenhexe
Summary: Outtakes zu meiner Geschichte Neustart mit Hindernissen
1. Chapter 1

**Rache**

Jacob Blacks PoV:

„Scheiße scheiße scheiße" ich fluchte. Bella und dem Gör war nichts passiert. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie es geschafft hatte den Truck scheinbar mühelos zum Stehen zu kriegen. Nach der Aktion vor ein paar Tagen wird die Polizei mich bestimmt verdächtigen, wenn Bella darauf kam, dass Bremsen nicht so einfach nicht mehr reagieren. Ich musste wohl untertauchen, dabei hätte ich das Geld der Lebensversicherung so dringend gebraucht. Ich war ihr extra gefolgt um den Truck nach dem Unfall in Brand zu setzen, damit keine Spuren übrig blieben.

Ich hätte diese Schlampe nie heiraten dürfen, wer weiß ob Leah überhaupt mein Kind war? Aber auch wenn, warum musste sie unbedingt schwanger werden?

Als Teenager war sie alles für mich, wir waren unzertrennlich und sie nannte mich immer ihre Sonne. Ich konnte sie immer aufheitern nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter und wenn sie Stress mit Charlie hatte. Aber dann musste sie nach dem Schulabschluss ja unbedingt studieren gehen und mich verlassen. Mich verlässt man nicht! Wenn sie dann am Wochenende kam hat sie hochgestochenes Zeug gelesen und mich dumm aussehen lassen. Ja ich war nur ein einfacher Mechaniker, aber im Gegensatz zu ihr verdiente ich mein eigenes Geld und ich lies nicht zu dass sie in unserer Ehe arbeitete. Von mir aus hätte sie putzen gehen können, aber als meine Frau konnte sie doch nicht mehr verdienen als ich. Deshalb war ich gegen ihre Pläne als Lehrerin zu arbeiten.

Aber ständig Geld ausgeben für das Baby wollte ich erst Recht nicht. Was brauchte so ein Schreihals schon? Zum Glück war Charlie da ganz meiner Meinung, genau wie mein Vater. Wir drei saßen oft zusammen, tranken und regten uns über die Geldgierigen Frauen auf, die unser Geld zum Fenster raus werfen wollten. Außerdem brauchte ich mein Geld und zwar dringend, als Bella weg war zum Studieren hatte ich angefangen zu spielen und ich hatte nun Schulden, hohe Schulden. Ich war nicht süchtig, auch wenn meine Freundin das behauptete, ich versuchte nur die Verluste wieder rein zu holen. Und bei Jane holte ich mir die Entspannung, die ich brauchte. Nur war die nun auch noch schwanger. Warum mussten die Weiber nur immer gleich schwanger werden? Als Bella das raus fand, verlies sie mich einfach. Mich! Wie konnte sie das nur tun?

Wenigstens waren mein Vater und auch Charlie auf meiner Seite. Ich konnte sie davon überzeugen, dass Bella an allem Schuld war und sie mich in Janes Arme getrieben hatte. Außerdem wollte sie mir das Baby wegnehmen, dass ich eigentlich gar kein Interesse an dem Gör hatte, mussten sie ja nicht wissen. Naja gar kein Interesse stimmte auch nicht so Recht. Bella hatte nach ihrer Geburt Lebensversicherungen für uns beide abgeschlossen, zugunsten der Kleinen. Ich musste also nur dafür sorgen dass Bella etwas zustoßen würde und die Kleine entweder zu mir kam, oder noch besser auch drauf ging, denn dann würde ich als Vater erben.

Ok der Überfall auf sie und ihre Freundin war nicht gut durchdacht, aber ich war so sauer auf sie und hatte zu viel getrunken. Zum Glück glaubten mir die Polizisten, dass es eine Überreaktion wegen der Trennung war und ich sonst ganz anders wäre. Dass Charlie, der Polizist war und noch dazu Bellas Vater, für mich aussagte, dass das gar nicht meine Art war half mir sehr. Nur jetzt, nach dem Anschlag, würde auch der nicht mehr zu mir halten.

Mir musste etwas einfallen, also ging ich in eine Kneipe um mich zu betrinken. Dort kam mir die Idee, wie ich ihr das Leben weiter erschweren konnte. Wenn ich kein Geld von der Versicherung bekommen würde, dann würde ich ihr wenigstens das Leben zur Hölle machen. Da ich ihr ja ständig folgte wusste ich, dass sie täglich Leah in die Babygruppe brachte. Dort würde ich ansetzen, als guter Vater, der sich Sorgen machte.

Als ich am Montag zur Schule fuhr, in der auch die Babygruppe war, sah ich Rose und Bella dort in den Schulbereich gehen und wie Rose ihr einen schönen 1. Arbeitstag wünschte. Das war ja noch besser, wenn sie hier als Lehrerin arbeitete.

Kurz nachdem die 3. Stunde angefangen hatte ging ich zum Sekretariat und fragte nach einem Termin beim Direktor, der hatte zwar keine Zeit, aber dafür empfing mich sein Stellvertreter, Mr Smith.

„Guten Tag. Ich bin James Smith, was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte er mich.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Jacob Black und ich bin der Vater der kleinen Leah Black, die hier in die Babygruppe geht. Dass ich weiß dass sie nun hier betreut wird, ist Zufall, aber ich bin sehr froh darüber. Können sie mir sagen wie es ihr geht? Ich mache mir große Sorgen um sie seit meine Frau mich verlassen hat." log ich. Natürlich fragte er nach warum ich mir Sorgen machte und ich erzählte ihm: „Meine Frau ist eine wunderbare Schauspielerin, sie spielt die liebende Mutter, dabei ist sie nur daran interessiert sich zu amüsieren und die Kleine stört da nur, allerdings hat sie sie mitgenommen um Unterhalt von mir kassieren zu können. Mir verbietet sie jeden Kontakt zu ihr um sich zu rächen. Ich habe mich von ihr getrennt weil sie Leah geschlagen hat. Wie kann man ein unschuldiges Baby misshandeln? Deshalb bin ich auch so froh, dass sie nun hier betreut wird. Sie würden es doch garantiert melden, wenn die Kleine irgendwelche Anzeichen von Gewaltanwendung zeigen würde, oder?"

Mr Smith war entsetzt. „Mrs Black arbeitet ab heute auch noch als Lehrerin der Vorschule hier bei uns. Ich werde sie auf jeden Fall genau im Auge behalten und gut auf die Kleine aufpassen." versprach er mir. Ich verabschiedete mich und beschloss nun erst einmal die Stadt zu verlassen. Ich wusste ja nun genau wo Bella arbeitete und dass sie mit Rose in Jaspers Wohnung wohnte. Ich würde bald zurück kommen um ihr das Leben weiter zu erschweren.


	2. Charlies Geschichte

**Charlies Geschichte**

Charlies PoV:

Mein Leben war ein einziges Chaos und ich musste für mein Kind Dinge tun, die ich nie tun wollte.

Mein Kind das war auch so eine Sache in meinem Leben, die völlig durcheinander war. Ich hatte ein Kind, das ich als meins großgezogen hatte, erst nach Renees Tod hatte ich durch Zufall erfahren, dass Bella gar nicht meine leibliche Tochter sein konnte. Sie hatte einen Unfall und hatte viel Blut verloren, da wurde ich gefragt haben ob ich die Blutgruppe AB positiv hätte, falls sie eine Blutspende für sie bräuchten. Da ich aber 0 hatte und Renee B hatte, konnte Bella gar nicht AB haben. Zuhause nahm ich ein paar Haare aus Bellas Bürste und lies einen Vaterschaftstest machen. Und dann kam der Beweis Bella war eindeutig nicht meine leibliche Tochter.

Dafür erfuhr ich, als Bella schwanger war, von dem total verwirrten Jacob, dass er mein leiblicher Sohn war und somit seine Schwester geschwängert hatte. Er hatte ein altes Tagebuch seiner Mutter gefunden und darin stand, dass Billy verreist gewesen war und sie nach einer Party einen Onenightstand mit mir gehabt hatte. Ich war zu betrunken gewesen, um mich am nächsten Morgen noch daran zu erinnern. Er hatte Angst ein Kind mit seiner Halbschwester zu bekommen, aber in dem Punkt konnte ich ihn beruhigen, schließlich wusste ich da längst, dass Bella nicht mein leibliches Kind war. Ich ließ zum 2. Mal in meinem Leben einen Vaterschaftstest machen und diesmal fiel das Ergebnis anders aus. Jacob war wirklich mein leiblicher Sohn. Wir beschlossen Billy nichts davon zu sagen, er hätte das nie verkraftet, denn er liebte seinen Sohn über alles und ich war sein bester Freund.

Als die kleine Leah dann geboren worden war, kam Jake oft zu mir und beschwerte sich über Bella, dass sie nichts tat und die Kleine nur verwöhnen wollte. Billy und ich hielten beide zu ihm, schließlich wussten wir, wie Frauen sein konnten. Billys Frau war spurlos verschwunden, als Jacob 15 war. Ich merkte zwar das Jacob sich veränderte, aber er schob es immer auf Bella und ich glaubte ihm. Als die dann mit Leah zu ihrer Freundin zog und Jake verlies, dachte ich sie wäre wie ihre Mutter und machte ihr Vorwürfe.

Kurz nachdem Bella weg war, kam Jake eines morgens zu mir und regte sich tierisch auf. Bella wollte ihm die Kleine wegnehmen und hätte ihn in eine Falle gelockt mit ihrem Freunden, nun dachte die Polizei, er hätte Bella bedroht. Ich versprach ihm zu helfen, schließlich war ich Polizeichef. Als kurz darauf auch noch ein Haftbefehl gegen ihn erlassen wurde, weil er im Verdacht stand Bellas Bremsen manipuliert zu werden, versteckte ich ihn in meinem Haus. Wer würde einen Verdächtigen im Haus des Polizeichefs suchen, zumal wenn seine Tochter das Opfer war.

Langsam dämmerte mir aber, dass Jake nicht so unschuldig war wie er tat. Nur hatte der mich jetzt in der Hand. 1. wollte er Billy alles erzählen, wenn ich ihm nicht half und 2. wollte er erzählen, dass ich ihn versteckt hatte. Damit hätte er meine Polizeikarriere zerstören. Und was hätte ich tun sollen Arbeitslos und ohne Freunde?

Jake diktierte mir einen Brief, den ich Bella schicken sollte. Ich hoffte langsam, dass sie sich nicht darauf melden würde. Aber mir war eigentlich klar, dass sie es doch tun würde. Ich kannte sie schließlich genau. Als sie anrief stand Jake gerade neben mir, stellte auf Lautsprecher und kontrollierte jedes Wort, das ich sprach. Er notierte sich eifrig ihre neue Adresse, da er schon bemerkt hatte, dass sie umgezogen waren.

Langsam wurde mir immer mulmiger zumute. Jake war unberechenbar geworden. Was wenn er Bella und Leah etwas antäte? Ich musste etwas tun! Nur was?

Ich grübelte und grübelte, aber ich kam zu keiner Lösung. Ich war so ein Feigling. Wie sollte ich weiterleben, wenn alles raus kam? Vielleicht war das die Lösung. Ich könnte mein Leben einfach beenden. Allerdings musste ich vorher raus finden was Jake plante und ihn, wenn möglich, aufhalten. Das war ich Bella und vor allem Leah schuldig.


End file.
